


How the Winchesters Found Christmas

by jenajasper



Series: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Dean's Deal, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen, Inspired by Dr Seuss, M/M, Sam learns a lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: "Maybe Christmas," he thought," doesn't come from a store ""Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more ! *





	

The holiday season is meant to be cheerful  
But not for Sam Winchester, he was quite fearful  
He couldn't relate to the joy and the singing  
Aware and afraid what the future was bringing 

Their life would be changed in a most awful way  
Sam couldn't feel happy or joyous or gay  
Dean traded his soul to give Sam a life  
He wished Sam a future, maybe kids and a wife

They never had Christmas at home with a tree  
Yet a wreath made of beer cans filled Dean with glee  
Their gifts were all useful and never a treat  
They got weapons to make monsters fall at their feet

It was Christmas again and the boys were all grown  
Dean wanted it special, a feast all their own  
Dean wanted the party with presents and lights  
Sam wanted his brother to just be all right 

Sam thought and he thought about what could be done  
Remembering this year would be Dean's last one  
He thought of a Christmas from some years ago  
Dean stole him a gift as if Sam wouldn't know 

They spent it alone in a room without Dad  
And Dean did his best so Sam wouldn't be sad  
Sam tried to remember what made it so great  
When Dean was just twelve and Sam was just eight

His mind was in turmoil his thoughts all askew  
Then all of a sudden Sam knew what to do  
Now he had an idea of which he was proud  
He wanted to celebrate say it out loud 

He got a small tree and put lights all around  
He whipped up some egg nog and gifts that he found  
And when Dean came in, his eyes opened wide  
He smiled and he grinned as he looked side to side 

He gazed at the tree with it's fun decorations  
He gasped at the alcoholic egg nog libations  
Sam and Dean traded gifts wrapped with paper and string  
They'd relish and treasure these ordinary things 

The brothers found Christmas is the time to believe  
And that love is not measured by what you receive 

 

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**Author's Note:**

> * Dr Seuss "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"


End file.
